i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Runa Kagurazaka/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = We had to do a photoshoot on a snowy mountain, but Momo kept tripping. It was really troublesome. |3Jan2 = Winter sports are good too. I'll teach you some of them, fufu. |3Jan3 = Happy new year. Want to put on a furisode and go to the first temple visit together? |3Feb1= Momo seemed to be cold, so I bought him a pair of gloves with a Ricky pattern. |3Feb2= Of course, my chocolate will be handmade. Look forward to Valentine's day. |3Mar1= The Hina dolls are pretty, but I would like to see you wear a Junihitoe kimono too. |3Mar2= Lucas-san, there's no need for the sweets to have a deep meaning. What matters is your heart. |3Mar3= I would like to make a flower arrangement together with Futami-san one day. |3Mar4= I made some chocolate for you. Of course, it's especially done only for you. |3Mar5= I baked some cookies. If you don't mind, how about we go out together today? |3Apr1= Spending the 4 seasons together with you makes me the happiest. |3Apr2= Kokoro and Momo look so adorable when they believe my lies. Fufu. |3Apr3= I'll definitely catch you today! Phantom thief Petit Fleur! |3May1= It's said that May is a perfect month for horse riding. Come on, give me your hand. |3May2= I invited Noah-san to do some clay pigeon shooting together. It was so refreshing! |3May3= I think Kokoro would allow it if the Kabuto were pink. Fufu. |3Jun1= I have a tea party today so I'm wearing a kimono. Does it suit me? |3Jun2= Hydrangeas have different flower meanings depending on their color. Pink ones would suit you. |3Jul1= The Yukata suits you a lot. Show me from up close. |3Jul2= If it's too hot how about listening to my special ghost stories? Fufu. |3Jul3= Today is Tanabata. I would like to wear the Kimono made by Orihime-sama too. |3Aug1 = Today is perfect weather for a survival game! Now then, let us establish and play against each other in a team of 3. |3Aug2 = I'm glad the watermelon cracked without any damage. Then, shall we eat? |3Sep1= I and Momo have been secretly preparing for this surprise since August, fufu ♪ |3Sep2= Ultraviolet rays are present in September as well, so make sure to wear a hat. |3Oct1=My Scavenger's hunt paper had "lifelong friend" written on it so I ran towards Kokoro and Momo. |3Oct2= We are making tsukimi dangos and having a moon viewing party at my house. Would you like to come too? |3Oct3= Trick or Treat! Fufu, did I surprise you? |3Nov1= I have a bad feeling... Momo, look where you're walking. |3Nov2= Are you bad with tv shows about spirits? Then let's hold hands when watching it. |3Dec1= So many children are smiling during December. Just looking at them makes me happy. |3Dec2= We can make more hot pot anyway. What's important is that you two aren't hurt. |3Dec3= I have prepared a feast for you. Please, come to my house tonight. |3Dec4= We relied on you a lot this year. Please keep watching over us next year as well. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Lines